Rumors one shouldnt follow
by Punch the Fox
Summary: ON HIATUS:These rumors started up EVERY year, so why did they decide to go down and get themselves killed? there are things down there they could never see in there worst nightmares...they could never have had a worse fate...
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING SO STOP ASKING ME YOU WILL MAKE ME CRY! 

-SOB-

A/N: this is a crossover of SK and a dream I have been having for the past 

5-6 years.

ENJOY

These stupid rumors started up EVERY year. They should have known how to avoid it. But NOOOO they decided to go knock on deaths door………

"Hey Pirika?" "What Horo?" "Do…you know…believe those rumors? I mean, they seem to be more vivid and popular this year, you can't talk to one person without them bringing it up…" Pirika thought about it. Yes, it did seem that these rumors were more vivid than last year. "Horo, do you really think there is a cursed stone isle underneath the school? I mean, no one has ever been down there before." "That's because they never came out, no one believes they went down there because they never came back…hey maybe if we get Ren too go down there we wont have to put up with him anymore!"

"Only if you go down there with me, if I have to die I don't want you up here bugging everyone, now do I?" Horo blinked. He was a shaman, now he thought he could handle it. Suddenly, Anna made the decision that would kill them all. "Lets all go, whoever come out gets the dead shamans most valuable item." No one wanted to go against Anna, for fear of what she might do to them, so they all agreed" Sure why not?" "What ever…" "Sounds like fun." "So when do we go?"

That night, everyone showed up at the school at 9 o' clock. "So…how do we get in?" "I dunno, should we start digging?" "Maybe there is a way to the isle through the school…" "Idiots, we talk to the janitor, he knows everything about the school." Everyone turned to Hao. "Smart thinking, yes that is what we will do." Said Anna. They snuck into the school, looking for the janitor. Suddenly, they bumped into a rather large, meaty leg. "Well, what can I do for you this fine night?" a voice boomed. "Everyone looked up. Ren replied "We need a way to get down to the cursed stone isle." The janitor stared. "You wanna go down there? But you can't, its to dangerous and—" "We want to." "OK! Then follow me!"

The janitor led them to the ball closet. "What the heck are we doing here? This is just the ball closet." Hao pointed out, burning a hole in a basketball.

"Well, this is home to a door that leads to a certain cursed stone isle." "And to think we didn't notice…what a nifty place for a door…" The old man pulled on a lump in the carpet, pulling up a square door. Underneath was tons of nothing but darkness and a musty smell like that of death. Everyone crowded around it, and in just seconds, every one of them saw darkness, with a square of light on the ceiling. The square slowly began to shrink, twisted, maniacal cackles flowing from it. "Let me save you the trouble, I already have a coffin ready for each of you…"

End of chapter one. If I get one review than Ill get to work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I own shaman king…be right back –is off to see sister- de de de de doo doo doo da…. NOPE! I don't!

Anna blinked. What had just happened? Where were they? How did they get here? She looked around. Yes, there they were, in the "dungeon" talked about only in rumors some brain-damaged freak had started. Anna got up; noticing everyone else still wasn't up she decided to look at the surroundings. And oh how she wished she hadn't. They were on a concrete platform surrounded by greenish-brown water. As she strained her eyes to see further, they fell upon large, rough, tall, stony walls. At regular intervals on the walls were large gaps, each about 6 feet long and 4 feet tall. Just above these gaps were gates, ginormous at that. They were made out of a glowing red stone, with crocodile claws and teeth imbedded in the gem.

The claws and teeth swirled in complicated patterns across each gate, making them totally different from the last. On the bottom of each gate were 3 pure-white spikes. Every spike had a ruby liquid on it that made a KLIT sound as it hit the water below.

In the middle of each gate was a plaque. The plaque had three crocodiles on it, but the crocodiles were still moving. Twisting. Curving. Fighting the other two crocodiles. "Anna! Come look at this!" came a voice from her left. Yes, the others had finally gotten up.

Turns out, it was Jun. She had found a spot on the wall that was covered in red "juice". Anna whipped it away with her bandana. Slowly, it began to ooze blood again. The wall was bleeding. "Just leave it alone, Jun." She said.

She felt along the wall again. There was no ladder. No door. No staircase. No rope no nothing. She spun around and noticed a glint in the wall opposite of them (everyone is just following Anna). She inched closer to it until she noticed it was a knob. The knob was made of pure silver, with a thick rope tied to it.

"Urgh…unh…grah!" she tried to untie it, but was unsuccessful." Anna? Maybe I can try…" came Tamao's voice, small, shy. "Sure! If I cant I know you cant." Tamao walked over and fingered the knot. After a few minutes of pressing her and pulling there came an answer. "Ah! Miss Anna, I got it!" Anna just glared and looked at the knot. It was still there. "And how did you untie it? Its still there." "Oh miss Anna," Tamao said, grabbing the end of the rope." Just pull on this and –" she pulled on the rope. The knot immediately came undone and there was a loud rumble above them. Every one looked up to see a huge gate above them. 3 spikes hung from its large base, dripping with blood. It began to fall, seeing how the rope had been the only thing holding it up.

Every one jumped, fell or were shoved out of the way…

Except for one person….

CRASH

Ooooooooooooh suspense…I'm not gonna show who it was until the next chapter, which will hopefully be sooner than next Saturday. But until then guesses are always welcome. I'm probably going to kill off every character in this…oh this is gonna be fun…XD


	3. Chapter 3

"TAMAO?" Horo screamed. He ran over and dug his fingers under the stone, attempting to lift it off the girl. "Onii-chan… she's dead. There is nothing you can do about it." Pirika said. The Ainu boy just kept sobbing his hearts out, ten minutes later… Twitch.

"JUST STOP CRYING THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANY HELP ANYWAYS!" Ren just went right on twitching after his little outburst. "Ren is right, Tamao couldn't have lasted long. Right now we need to get to work on finding a way out of here." Anna said. Horo just sat. "A-a-Anna…Maybe we could split up…" Yoh suggested.

Anna thought for a moment. "Yes, that would work. Lyserg, you go with Horo. Ryu, you can go with Hao. Pirika, why don't you go with Jun. Ren, go with Yoh. I'll look around myself. Any questions?" Silence. "Ok, lets go." They all walked off in different directions.

WITH REN AND YOH 

"Stupid Anna…making me look with this freak couldn't even find his sock in the morning, much less find a way out of here…"

"What was that, Ren?"

"Oh, nothing. Lets just look around."

They waded into a shallow pool, with something soft and mushy at the bottom. Neither of them wanted to even think about what that was, much less find out. They found that a long, narrow passage was connected to the pool, so that decided to follow it. They kept wading, until the water was up to their shoulders, then they began swimming. Yoh saw something shine at the end, and pointed it out to Ren.

"Ren? Did you just see that? Something just shined at the end of this thingamajig…whatever you might wanna call it."

WITH RYU AND HAO 

"Ryu, this place kinda freaks me out…"Trust me Hao, your not the only one…" they had found a long platform with rails on it, and they decided to follow it. They went on walking…and walking…and walking…and walking… until finally, something happened. They saw a splash in they water.

"Hao, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did…what do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but I'm not so sure I want to know. C'mon! Lets get out of here!"

They began running down the concrete, running from whatever that splash was. After about 3 minutes of running, they stopped. "Think –pant- we –pant- lost it?" Asked Ryu. Suddenly, there was a splash behind Hao, and ripples began moving around the waters surface. The ripple started again, but this time closer to the platform. There was a splash again, closer, bigger.

They saw something shine in the water, and they knew it wasn't just the light reflecting off if it. Suddenly something jumped out of the water and attached itself to Hao's leg.

"NRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Hao screamed. Ryu jumped to Hao's leg and was met with a cold, white, rock like creature.

Ryu grabbed it around its stomach…but that was just it…it HAD no stomach. He felt his fingers slide through ribs, clenching themselves around a spine. He looked at it closer and discovered the creature was a skeleton of a crocodile. The skeleton of a crocodile that was still kickin'.

WITH ANNA 

Anna was wading around a large pool, with clumps of who-knows-what floating around in it. She was just wading around aimlessly when she heard a high scream. "Yoh…" she said to herself. "Shut up you idiot!" They had gotten to the end of they tunnel, and discovered that the thing Yoh had seen was they skeleton of a crocodile. It had climbed up the wall and disappeared into it. THEN Yoh had screamed. She looked up and noticed some gallows. She smiled. This would do nicely. She reached up and swung her Itako beads around one of them and brought it down to where she could grab it. She slid it around her waist and climbed over the gap in the wall between her and Yoh. "Yoh? You there?" she called. "Anna! Where are you?" "I'm over here, Yoh. I'll splash around and you tell me when I'm near you, OK?" Anna called back. "Gotcha!" came his reply.

WITH REN AND YOH 

"Gotcha!" Yoh called back. He looked at Ren and smiled. Since it was so dark, neither of them could see the expression on the others face. They heard a splashing just about 12 feet to their left. After about 10 more seconds, it was 3 feet from them. "Anna! Your right next to us!" Anna began to panic. What did he mean? Why was he saying that? Why did he sound so distant?

"Yoh? Why do you sound so far away than?" She called out.

Yoh blinked. The voice had come from the other end of the tunnel. He looked back at the spot the splash had been. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it wasn't Anna. The thing splashed again and Yoh saw a flash of white before his head was under the water.

A/N) Well, here it is. Saturday night and I have it posted! This is probably the fastest I have ever updated, so HURRAY! Oh, and to clear things up, Clarence (he was in the last chap) is my friend the purple cow. Review people please Review! It will make Clarence, Bernard and I very happy!


	4. Chapter 4

WITH JUN AND PIRIKA 

The green haired teen came crashing through the water, telling herself she couldn't let Pirika die. 'Please Pirika, hang in there… you cant die, you just cant…' Jun and Pirika had been wading through a kind of green muck when Pirika had just dropped into the sticky liquid. But she hadn't come back up.

After Tamao's death, Jun knew one of them had to be next. She now realized that that person had to be Pirika. She couldn't let her die though…she couldn't…she couldn't…

WITH YOH, REN AND ANNA

Yoh saw a flash of white before his head was under the water…

"YOH!" Anna shrieked, now deathly afraid. What had happened to Yoh? How did it happen? She began franticly paddling her way to the end of the tunnel. By the time she got there Ren was under the water, his little pencil tip of hair sticking out of the water. She dove under, hoping to find Yoh and Ren, but came face to face with a bloody shot of water. The water was such a bright vermillion she couldn't see a thing. She shot back up in a desperate attempt for air, and caught a glimpse of s short girl with long, curly silver hair down to her waist before the girl disappeared into the water.

She looked back at the spot Yoh and Ren had been and saw them crawling out, bloody, thrashed and wounded. Anna threw herself out of the water and onto the shore. "Yoh? What was that thing?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips. "I…I don't know…" he said. Suddenly, there was a scream that echoed throughout the tunnel. They all looked down at the water to see a crocodile attacking something.

A pale, bloody hand shot up from the water and grabbed a rock. The rock came loose and fell into the water, bringing the arm down with it. Suddenly the splashing stopped. The short girl Anna had seen earlier came up out of the water. She was wearing a short, silver dress with a black sash tied across the middle of it. The bottom of the skirt was ripped, torn and ruined while the sleeves were completely gone. Her silver hair was not shiny and curly like it had been, but rather mangled, dull and it had a greenish tint to it. She was covered in blood. But she had no wounds to show where the blood had come from.

She smiled at them, an evil smile that displayed true and pure torture and despair.

Anna looked into her eyes, seeing not her own reflection but Jun's. she was rushing through some kind of green slime, apparently trying to outrun something. Suddenly, the girls eyes were glazed over with a milky substance. She turned her eyes to the heavens, chanting a spell:

Let the elements collide as you pass on to death

Let Tao Jun take her last breath

I promised the gods a sacrifice from this world

And I never, NEVER go back on my word

A look of pure terror came across Ren's face. "WHAT?" He screamed. There was a shriek from the other side of the rocks, and the teens hurriedly scrambled up the rough stone that stood between them and the scream. They came face to face with a limp, lifeless form hanging from the gallows. Jun hang there, staring at them with milky white eyes. She was covered in blood, but as the girl there were no wounds on her body. "Jun…" Ren whispered.

A/N) Well, here it is. Chapter 4 is up. I'm hoping those of you who are reading these are enjoying it. Clarence is happy that so many people are reading it, and Bernard is currently running away from the McDonalds people. Well, R&R people!


End file.
